


Ben's Story

by BenvolioPontmercy



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Benvolio (female) - Freeform, Cutting, Genderbending, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/pseuds/BenvolioPontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could have everything.  It would come at a price, but she would get it.  Everything she ever wanted would be hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Balthasar sighed and continued walking. He was almost out of the forest; just a little bit farther and he would be back in main Verona.

He glanced up. There were dark clouds in the sky. “I’d better get going,” he thought aloud, “It’s going to rain soon. If that happens, the trails will all be blocked off.”

However, Balthasar wasn’t stopped by the weather. He was almost out when the mayor, Howard Prince, halted him.

“Oh… Hello, Mayor Prince,” Balthasar murmured nervously. Everybody in Verona knew that Prince had a shady history. The problem was, nobody knew what he had done and there was no proof against him.

All the more reason to be afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is stupid. Absolutely stupid.”  
Benvolio glared at Lord Capulet, who was too busy strategizing with pony figurines to hear her comment.  
“We should be planning, not… whatever it is you’re doing now,” Benvolio growled. She knocked off her hat, revealing boy-cut brown hair. Only her friends knew that she was a girl. At least, her friends and Capulet.  
Lord Capulet looked up at her. He pushed up his glasses, which had slipped down his nose. “Howard told us to enjoy ourselves while he was gone! Besides, I’m just running scenarios!”  
Benvolio leaned back onto a soft lacy couch with a huff and propped her feet up on a solid gold table. “If he wanted us to enjoy ourselves, he would have let me go. Balth trusts me more; we’ve been friends for years now,” she growled.  
Capulet shook his head and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. “Balth? Maybe that’s why he didn’t want you to go. You’re too close to the target.”  
Ben pushed him away from her and walked over to Prince’s lavish kitchen. “I don’t get close to people,” she said, pouring herself a cup of mint tea. “I let them think they’re close to me.”  
Howard walked in a few moments later. He took off his gloves which had been stained a sickening shade of red only moments before. Benvolio cringed slightly at the sight.  
“Is something wrong, Ben?” asked Prince, not sounding the slightest bit concerned about what the answer would be.  
“Uh, no. No, sir. Nothing’s wrong,” she said shakily, glancing to Capulet for help. His eyes quickly darted away. She nervously took another quick sip of tea and tried to put the thought of Balthasar out of her mind. “So, who’s our next target?” she added as an attempt to change the subject.  
Prince fixed his slick black hair in a mirror. He looked back at the reflection of her. “I don’t know yet,” he said, turning back to his accomplices. “I thought I’d leave that to Capulet. So, who do you want gone this time?” he asked, peering at Lord Capulet over the rims of his glasses.  
Capulet beamed with sheer delight at the thought of hunting down a new target. “Let’s see…” he mumbled, pulling out a long list of names. Some, such as “Romeo Montague” were already crossed out. “Ah! Here we are! How about my dearest enemy, Lord Montague?”  
“Excellent,” purred Prince, smiling maliciously.  
Benvolio grinned, wiping her blade on her shirt. Most people had gone to using guns, but not her. Oh, no. Her knife was a memory. A memory of the life she had lost.

 

Lord Montague’s only motivation to get out of bed was his grumbling stomach. Like every night, he forced himself to climb out of his bed, down his stairs, and into his kitchen. Even though he wanted to just starve himself to death, he knew he had to live, just to carry on the memory of his wife and his son.  
Both his wife and son had died two months ago, and he hadn’t left his house once in that time. His son killed himself over a girl, and his wife died from grief. Montague was just waiting until he would die of grief himself. Seeing his son’s dead body, he had a heart attack. Every day he wished that heart attack had killed him.  
Once he was into his kitchen, Montague opened the fridge. Peering into the back of it, he was disappointed to find it completely empty. For the past two months, he had been living on the bare minimum of nonperishable foods, and his stocks had finally run out.  
A shiver went down his spine and he realized that he would have to leave his house to go to the market.

 

Lord Capulet strolled along the market, examining every fruit, every vegetable sold by a penniless beggar, and scoffing every one. Of course, he was there for much more than just produce. He was busy setting a trap for his age-old enemy.  
The deaths of their children had supposedly ended the fighting between them. This was partially true; the brawling on the streets had ended, but not the hatred. It had been so long, so powerful. Hatred of that strength isn’t easily forgotten.  
Especially when dealing with Capulet.  
“Closer, closer!” murmured Capulet, eyeing Montague as though he were a piece of game. Capulet had set up a crude yet effective trap: cheese wire. After watching James Bond, Capulet swore to himself that he would use that method to kill somebody. It seemed to him like the perfect way to kill Montague. As Montague was shopping, Capulet strung the wire across the frame of Montague’s car door. It was so thin, it couldn’t be seen. One shove and Montague would be in pieces.  
Montague, carrying bags of canned foods, was approaching his car as Reginald Capulet walked past. He called over to Capulet.  
“Hey, I could use a hand. Could you open this door for me?”  
Capulet smiled. “Of course.” He walked over to Montague and took the car key out of his pocket. He opened the trunk and placed the basket in it for Montague.  
“Thanks, Reg,” said Montague. “Now, I’d better get this back home! It was nice to see you again finally.” After opening his door, he turned back around to shake Capulet’s hand. Lord Capulet took his hand, clenching down hard. He smiled pitifully at the terrified look on Lord Montague’s face as he was falling into submission.  
“Really, Allen, you didn’t expect this? That’s too bad. I expected more from you.” And with a single thrust, Montague was dead.  
Capulet walked away, not too quickly, not too slowly. As he walked, he pulled a list out of the inside pocket of his jacket and crossed out the name “Allen Montague”.

 

“And where, exactly, did you get the wire?” asked Ben.  
Capulet shrugged. “Wal-Mart? They’ll match Fry’s low price, so it fits my budget.” He turned to Prince. “Anyway, for our next target, I was thinking-”  
“Not this time, Capulet. I’m going to let Ben choose who she bumps off. Who she chooses and how she decides to rid us of him- or her- should be… interesting.”  
So much death. Benvolio had seen so much death, most of it her own doing. It would be enough to drive most people into insanity, but she held up. She was strong enough to stand up to a lot, but…  
“No,” she whispered.  
“No,” she said again, this time louder.  
Prince and Capulet looked at her. “Don’t do this Ben,” said Capulet. “I know you’re still a kid, but this--”  
“No!” she yelled, her face turning red with rage. She burst out crying and stormed out of the room, leaving Prince and Capulet stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was really short... More to come! Be on the lookout! Please kudos, comment, bookmark!


End file.
